(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chain lubrication; and, more particularly, to a chain lubricator which engages the chain.
(2) Prior Art
Known prior art chain lubricators utilize a cam action to activate a valve which squirts or sprays oil from an oil line directly on the conveyor or chain. For example, a lever or roller can be displaced from an at rest position every time a chain pin of a chain passes. Movement of the lever or roller opens a valve which permits oil to flow through a tube which is pointed at the chain, thus lubricating the chain. The problems encountered with such prior art lubricators include expense, causing excessive oil dripping or the like where it cannot be tolerated such as in food handling industries, and not directing the oil directly on the chain pins where it is most needed.
Other prior art discloses the use of lubricating sprockets engaging conveyor chains. For example, an oil feed line mounted on and movable with such a sprocket engages a nipple on the chain to supply lubricant to the chain. It can be appreciated that there must be relatively good alignment between the oil feed line and the oil receiving nipple. The requirement for such an alignment creates difficulty in installing and operating such a chain lubrication system. That is, often the sprockets must be aligned to engage the chain and the oil feed line aligned to engage the nipple. Further, the use of such prior known oil delivery or feed lines prevents effective lubrication of the critical portions of the chain.
Other prior art discloses the use of sprockets with passageways between the chain-engaging teeth of the sprocket. Such passageways do not direct lubricating oil at the critical chain parts subject to friction wear and do not solve the problem of lubricating the chain. Indeed, directing oil in passageways between the sprocket teeth is offered as a solution for the problem of lubricating the surface of the sprocket-wheel against which the chain bears and not the problem of chain lubrication.